The Traitorous Friend
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: During the 57th expedition, the Survey Corps were attacked not by one titan, but two. And one of them looks really familiar. Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry for my absence, but I got some great news. Inspiration hit me like a running river, and so far, I've created four stories! All of them will be oneshots, well except for one and this one, they'll be multichapter depending on how much reviews or ideas I get. Anyway, please follow, fave, or review when you are done reading this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

 **Reedited 6/19/2018**

* * *

"Way to go Ness!" Armin complimented as said guy stood up, Armin turned his head as he saw something up again.

"Not so bad," Ness said to himself, he turned his head to see his horse as he put his swords away. "Hey girl, nothing seems to scare you, that's my Cherete!" He got on his horse as he rode away from the titan's corpse.

Somewhere far off in the distance, a titan could be seen jogging towards them. Their footsteps reached the ears of Ness and Luke, who turned to look at the titan.

"Not again. What are the right wing spotters doing back there?" Ness asked.

"Looks like we got an abnormals on our hands, but it's not their fault." Luke answered, the titan getting closer.

"I hate these things. Fine, one more for the road then." Ness told Luke.

"Can someone tell me what we did to deserve two in a row?" Ness ranted, turning to look at Luke. "Bad enough they're an abnormal, but this one's got to be about nineteen to twenty meters. This is going to hurt."

Ness's eyes widened in shock as he saw that the titan was right behind him and Luke and it was running at full speed.

Luke moved his horse out of the way of the titan's foot as it was running right next to them,. Armin fired his gun as Ness turned to look at him.

"It's moving fast, to fast." Armin said, his hand dropping to his side.

"We have to keep it clear of Artlet!" Ness shouted. "Siss!"

"On it!" Luke answered, jumping off of his horse and firing the hook of his ODM gear onto the titan's shoulder, zooming up on his gear.

Luke's luck was short lived when the titan grabbed him as the sound of something breaking was heard.

Ness watched as the titan grabbed his wire as it slung him to the ground hard, his back breaking and killing him instantly.

The titan put it's foot into the ground as it stopped. Armin watched as the titan just stood there for a few seconds until it chased after him.

Armin pulled on the reins as he turned his horse the other way, the horse running away from the titan along with the second one tied to the saddle.

"Did that really just happen? We're not dealing with an abnormal this one definitely shows intelligence," Armin stated, the pieces slowly coming together. "The Colossal, like Eren. It's a human wrapped up in a titan!"

The titan could be seen slowly gaining up to Armin. "I'm dead! So dead!" Armin said, he then untied the second horse's reins as he let it go. (No pun intended)

"Go! Make a break for it!" Armin yelled, watching as the horse almost got squashed by the titan's foot.

Armin looked as the titan's foot was set to step on him. ' _Why, why does it have to end like this?'_ Armin thought as the titan's foot came down.

* * *

"Someone…...anyone…...tell the others…..that the right wing spotters…..are all wiped out." A wounded soldier managed to say, his leg in the hands of a titan. "Tell Commander Erwin…..that the….Male Titan brought a horde with them...it's going towards the center. Is anyone left? There has to be someone." The soldier pleaded, the titan opening its mouth to eat him.

* * *

Meanwhile. The Male Titan brought it's foot down in front of the horse, sending Armin off it's back and onto the grass, his hood covering his head in the process.

Armin slowly got up as the Male Titan crouched right next to him, his clawed hand reaching towards him. Armin was expecting the worst when he felt his hood being pulled up, Armin looked up and got a good look at the titan.

The titan had a tannish olive skin complexion, some of the skin was torn up in places to reveal muscles that were a brilliant red color. The titan had short black hair and gold eyes, his teeth could be seen a little cause the skin was a little ripped there. Armin noticed something on the titan's cheeks that made his eyes open in shock.

"It...can't be." Armin gasped, looking at the titan who was smiling. Though in his eyes, Armin could see sorrow and regret along with sadness.

The titan let go of Armin's hood as he slowly stood up and walked away.

"The titan….it pulled back my hood….it looked at my face." Armin said, his hand touching his cheek.

"Armin!" A voice yelled, breaking Armin from his train of thoughts as he turned to see Reiner riding towards him with a second horse following close.

"Think you can ride?" Reiner asked. Armin didn't answer him since he was still processing what was happening.

"What are you doing? This is titan territory. You can't be without a horse, climb on!" Reiner pointed out, Armin nodded as he got up from the ground and onto the other horse.

"I came as quickly as I could when I saw the black smoke. Very tall abnormal though." Reiner proclaimed.

"It's not an abnormal. It's a person controlling a titan body." Armin answered.

"Wait, what?" Reiner said.

"We have to warn the others." Armin said, getting a flare and trying to connect it to the gun. "Come on, work you piece of junk!" Armin muttered. "It's an emergency."

The sound of flare being shot was heard as Armin and Reiner turned their heads to see Jean as he made his horse ride next to them.

More flares were fired off. "Looks like the right wing spotters have suffered too many casualties to carry on." Reiner spoke.

"Yeah, apparently most of them were wiped out by a titan ambush. I don't know how it happened, but it was bad. Those titans were really fast, the spotters didn't have time to react. Whoever's left is trying to hold them off, but know there's no one on lookout duty," Jean said.

"The left wing spotters were ambushed as well, though most of them got out alive," Jean told Armin and Reiner. "Talk about a setback. If we don't watch ourselves, we'll a get wiped out."

"What, he came from that direction, does that mean, he lead the titans hear like he was the leader?" Armin questioned.

"Who, him? Why is he running from us by the way?" Jean asked. "Is he an abnormal?"

"No, I still don't know how it's possible, but he's another human in titan form. Someone who has the same power as Eren." Armin answered.

"Please tell me you're not serious?" Jean said.

"Really, why do you think that?" Reiner asked.

Armin looked at Reiner before turning to look at the titan. "Titan's eat people but are not murders. Sure they kill us in the process, but that's not their intent, they just feed on instinct like any creature," Armin answered.

"This one was different, when the others went for his nape, he struck them down in cold blood. Swatting them like flies. He didn't eat them, he killed them and moved on. That's out of character, even for an abnormal. The titans that took out the right wing, I think he brought them here, just like the Colossal and the Armored when they struck. I just know it. He's not simply satisfied on blood lust, he has it in for us! Or perhaps more specifically, I think he's after someone in particular. At which point the question becomes who, why?" Armin paused to think. "Could it be Eren?"

"Eren?" Reiner repeated. "He's with Levi's squad. They're supposed to be in the right wing, or they were." The last part getting Armin and Jean's attention.

"Wait, Levi's team? I'm pretty sure you got it wrong there big guy. My copy of the plan said he was in the left wing." Jean stated.

"That's odd, my copy said that they were in front of the right wing." Armin said. "Now that I think about it, it doesn't make any sense, putting them at the vanguard like that is more strategically."

"Then….where exactly are they supposed to be?" Reiner asked.

"Come on, where else, the safest position in the formation. Which I assume at least, would be rear of the center rank." Armin answered.

"Armin! Now's not the time to be chasing our own tails about this. We got to get word out of how dangerous this is, smoke signals aren't going to cut it." Jean exclaimed.

"At this rate he'll cut out the command squad. We let that happen, the formation goes downhill and we all die."

"You have a plan?" Reiner asked Jean.

"More of a wing and a prayer. Look we got to try and distract him so that the platoon has a chance to retreat. If we're careful from this distance, we should be able to manage it, and make it out alive. Well, maybe anyway." Jean said.

"He's smarter than the ones we usually deal with, you can take my word for it from his perspective we're nothing more than insects. One swipe from that arm and were all flattened." Armin informed.

"Is that a fact? What a terrifying thought." Jean said with a creepy expression on his face.

"Seriously, what have you done with the real Jean?" Reiner asked. "No offense man, but the one I knew would only look out for himself."

"Your people skills need work, believe me friends. I'm still all about number one, I just don't want to end up a pile of bones and no one knows they're mine." Jean's grip on the reins tightened. "Thing is, I get it now. I did what needs to be done in order to survive this fight, and last I checked no one forced us to take on this position. Now are you with me or not?!"

Armin and Reiner looked at Jean for a few seconds until Armin pulled his hood over his head. "Pull your hood to where it covers all of you, he won't try to kill you unless he sees your face. If he's looking for someone specific, he won't mow us down until he knows we're not them." Armin told Jean.

"Good idea," Reiner said, smirking. "As far as he knows, anyone of us can be Eren under these hoods. That's actually kinda of an encouraging thought. Hey, you never know, maybe he'll be nearsighted and we'll have the chance to scare him."

"Not gonna lie, the way you clung to Eren like a security blanket is really starting to creep me out. But I always knew you were brilliant." Jean said, smirking as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Okay, thank you." Armin said. "Not exactly sure how to take that, but thanks."

' _I wonder how the others are doing?'_ Armin thought as he, Reiner and Jean started to get close to the Male Titan.

* * *

Meanwhile, with some members of the Survey Corps, they were trying to take down what they called the Female Titan.

The Female Titan, was running through an abandoned town, a Survey Corps member whizzing through the air in front of her, getting her attention.

The Female Titan put her right hand over her nape as she saw from the corner of her eye that a member was right behind her on ODM Gear.

"Shot," A member muttered, looking behind him from his horse as he pulled out his flare gun. "Look over here! You monster." The man yelled.

The Female Titan turned to look at him as he pulled the trigger, the flare flying towards her. The Female Titan dodged the flare as she moved towards the right.

"Now!" At those words, three Survey members launched at the Female Titan on their ODM Gear.

' _Three separate attacks at once. You're pretty smart, but you can't protect all three targets!'_ The leader of the group thought.

"Spine, achilles tendon. It doesn't matter! Hit one, and we'll slow it down." The leader yelled to his comrades. "Go!"

"You should die for causing so many deaths!" One shouted, using his gear to go towards her foot.

"We'll make you die a slow, painful one!" Another screamed.

The Female Titan turned her head as she grabbed one of the wires on her back, jumping a second later.

"It….jumped?" The leader said, shocked.

The Female Titan stepped on one of them with her foot as she smashed another into a building with the same foot, still holding the wire of one guys's ODM Gear.

"L-let me go!" The guy pleaded, the Female Titan just looked at him.

The leader looked with shock as the Female Titan was spinning the guy on his wire around and around, the man already dead.

The leader turned his horse as he rode away from the village. "The most important is to ensure they hear of this! I must tell them what we're up against!" The man exclaimed, he turned his head to look behind and a gasp left his lips.

The Female Titan ran towards him and kicked the horse, sending it and him flying through the sky.

* * *

 **Some time later (I'm sorry people, but if I write it like the episodes, it would be too long)**

* * *

"Hey Armin! Let's move from this tree!" Jean yelled to Armin, noticing that Titan, who was climbing up the tree, was getting close to them.

"Okay." Armin answered, he and Jean then fired their gear and moved towards a different tree.

"Looks like the titan's gotten the hang of it. It's getting better and better at climbing." Jean stated.

"It means they have a capacity to learn frighteningly so. But likely more so than the others." Armin pointed out.

"Armin, it sounds like something is going on inside the forest, and I have a good idea of what that might be. We lead the Female Titan here to capture it didn't we?" Jean questioned.

"I believe so." Armin answered, he then remembered something. "Hey Jean, I believe I know who the Male Titan is."

"Really, who is it?" Jean asked, turning to look at him. The two not even knowing that somewhere deep in the woods, the Male Titan was emerging from their titan form.

"I didn't think of it at first, but when I saw the face, I knew who it was." Armin continued. "Jean, the titan had freckles." At those words Jean's eyes widened.

"Jean, I believe that the titan….." Around the same time, the person fully emerged from the titan, revealing themself.

"...is Marco."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of The Traitorous Friend! Hope you guys like it! This story might be five chapters long and I might do a side story. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

"No….it can't be. Marco's dead." Jean said in disbelief, looking at Armin.

"But Jean, I know that you know it. Don't you remember when the titan stopped?" Armin asked.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

 _"Armin!" Jean yelled, watching as the Male Titan crouched right next to the blonde haired boy. He fired his ODM Gear on the Male Titans shoulder, causing the Male titan to turn his head to look at the ODM Gear on his shoulder._

 _'The moves on this one, he's like an athlete.' Jean thought, watching as the Male Titan turned his leg, making the ODM Gear come off of his shoulder._

 _'We didn't think this through!' Jean ducked as the Male Titan swung his arm at him. Jean used his gear to latch onto its leg, using it to move around towards the nape._

 _The Male Titan put his left hand over his nape. 'What! He's protecting his weak spot! There's nothing I can do! I'm a dead man!' Jean thought, watching as the Male Titan clenched his right fist. Meanwhile, Armin was getting up from the ground._

 _The Male Titan swung his fist, aiming towards Jean as he watched it come towards him._

 _"Jean!" Armin yelled, causing the Male Titan to freeze. "Don't let the suicidal maniac die in vain!"_

 _'He stopped? Why did he stop?' Jean thought, watching the Male Titan stay completely still._

* * *

"Didn't he stop when you said suicidal maniac?" Jean questioned.

"No, he stopped when I said Jean. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't of stopped and you would be dead." Armin answered.

"But I saw his corpse! I saw it with my own eyes!" Jean told him.

"Has anyone seen Samuel?" Armin asked suddenly, causing Jean to stop and think.

 _'Now that I think about it, Marco and Samuel did look alike, and I haven't seen Samuel around at all.'_ Jean thought.

"You know I'm right, Marco is a titan shifter." Armin said.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why didn't he tell us when Eren was discovered to be a titan?" Jean asked.

"One titan shifter was already nerve racking, but finding out about two, that would be chaos. And in that chaos, someone would have shot Marco and Eren." Armin answered.

Jean just stood there. _'Marco, why are you doing this?_ ' Jean thought.

* * *

Marco put the Survey Corps cloak on as he waited for the signal. _'It's really hard to think that I'm working with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. But I wouldn't be here if I hadn't shown my powers.'_ Marco thought, remembering how the three knew about his abilities.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

 _Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt watch as the titan went to put Marco in its mouth, who was struggling against the titan._

 _Annie closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. Bertholdt and Reiner watched with shocked and sad expressions._

 _Marco moved his left hand towards his mouth. "What is he doing?" Bertholdt asked, causing Annie to open her eyes._

 _The three watched as Marco put his hand in his mouth, biting on it. A flash of gold lighting came down as the three closed their eyes against the brightness._

 _The three opened their eyes to see the steaming corpse of a titan, and one live one looming over it. The titan was around twenty meters tall, with short black hair, gold eyes, and tannish olive skin. The skin was ripped to reveal bright red muscles and was ripped around the jaw to reveal the teeth. The titan had claws on its hand and feet as it looked at Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt._

 _"Is that…?" Annie asked, taking a step backward._

 _"Marco is a titan shifter!" Bertholdt said, shocked._

 _"But….I thought there were only nine titan shifters." Reiner mentioned._

 _"Let's just hope he won't kill us." Bertholdt said._

 _The three heard someone let out a cry, turning they saw Samuel whizzed towards Marco on his ODM gear. "Die you titan!" Samuel yelled, going straight for the nape._

 _Marco in his titan form caught Samuel, pinning his hands as he lifted him to his face. Marco pressed his clawed hand into Samuel's skin, Samuel's screams of pain immediately coming to stop as the sound of skin tearing and blood splatter was heard. Annie turned and started to puke as Reiner and Bertholdt looked in shock as Marco took Samuel's ODM Gear off of his body and put it into the same room that Annie threw his._

 _Reiner and Bertholdt watched as Marco put Samuel's dead body against a building. Marco turned to look at Reiner and Bertholdt as he walked towards them._

 _"Should we attack him?" Reiner asked._

 _They didn't have to, because once Marco got close to the building, the titan body then fell on the building with a thud._

 _Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie, who stopped puking, turned to see Marco emerge from his titan form as it started to evaporate. Marco started to walk towards them._

 _"Alright, tell me, who are you?" Marco asked._

 _"But who are you?" Annie asked._

* * *

Timeskip.

* * *

 _"...my mother injected me with the titan serum, and I ate her in my mindless titan form, inheriting my titan shifter powers." Marco told the three._

 _"So let me get this straight. Your dad had gotten injected with a serum that had the blood of the Armored, Colossal, Jaw, and Female titan?" Reiner asked. "Got titan shifter powers, wound up at Wall Maria, and meet your mother. Gave your mother the titan serum, who got your dad's powers, and she was pregnant with you at the time. She then gave you her powers before you left for the Military Division?" Annie asked._

 _"Yep, that's pretty much it." Marco answered. "And you guys aren't from the walls, you're from Marley."_

 _"Yes, we are here to get the Founding Titan, and bring it back to the Marley, and us Eldians will be free." Reiner said._

 _"Do you guys really believe they'll let you guys go that easy? Sounds a little too suspicious to me." Marco told them._

 _"We are to fulfill our duty as warriors." Reiner said, a angry look coming over his face._

 _Marco quickly changed the subject. "Okay, I get it. But why do you want Eren?"_

 _"We need all the help we can get." Annie exclaimed._

 _"He won't agree that easy." Marco pointed out._

 _"Then we'll let an Eldian warrior eat him and inherit his powers." Bertholdt said._

 _"But why do you want to help us?" Reiner asked._

 _"I have no family anymore, plus I didn't even want to join the Military Police in the first place." Marco said. "I might be able to help you guys get back home with Eren, and the Founding Titan. If you guys want me to help, that is." Marco knew he was making a gamble, but he had to take the chance right here and now._

 _Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt looked at him. "Then I think I made up my mind…." Reiner said._

* * *

 _"...you can join us in our mission to capture Eren and come with us to Liberio."_ Reiner's voice rang through Marco's head, as he waited on a tree branch.

 _'I wonder how much longer I have to wait, I know that Armin knows my identity, and he probably told Jean. But it won't matter, it will probably be to late.'_ Marco thought.

A scream suddenly pierced through the air, Marco having to cover his ears until the screaming stopped, he then took his hands off of his ears. _'And I don't have to wait much longer.'_ Marco thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So sorry for everyone who was waiting for an update! But let's just say that I'm trying to do a Fairy Tail oneshot, plus an Attack on Titan oneshot, am writing a Fairy Tail multi-chapter fic, plus life. So yeah, this might be the second to last chapter or the third, depends. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Erwin watched as the Female Titan was ripped apart by titans like kids ripping off the wrapping of a present. Nothing was left of her in the end.

"Men, retreat! While the titans are busy devouring the Female Titan's body, use this as a way to get to your horses!" Erwin yelled. "We'll be leaving the carts here! Head out west once you're out of the forest and redeploy the formation! We're going back to Karanes District!"

Levi looked at what was left of the Female Titan. "What a mess, and right after my taunting words to. Havoc all around and no benefit to us whatsoever. I wonder what the Mps will do to Eren once they hear this mission was a failure." Levi said.

"We'll think about it after we have returned. At the moment, we must concentrate on returning safely to the walls." Erwin answered.

 _'I can hardly see anything because of steam coming from the Female Titan's body. There might be a difficulty in doing smoke signals….'_ Erwin thought, he suddenly remembered the Colossal Titan with it's steam.

"I'm going to go and check on my squad, hopefully they're okay-" Levi turned to leave.

"Wait Levi, I would suggest refilling your tank and replacing your swords." Erwin told him.

"We're hard pressed on time as it is. I think I can still hold out with what I have left, why should I waste time restocking?" Levi asked.

"That is an order." Erwin commanded.

Levi looked at Erwin for a few seconds, before speaking. "Alright then. Commander. I'll trust your judgement on this one."

* * *

Marco took out the flare gun as he fired it into the sky, Annie standing right beside him. "Wait, until they come here." Marco told her, launching off with his ODM Gear.

* * *

"Hey Erwin, why did you send Levi to go refuel? We don't even have time for that." Hanji asked, riding right next to Erwin on her horse.

"Hanji, I did it because of your hypothesis." Erwin answered.

"Hm?"

"You surmised that when the Colossal Titan disappeared, that was the reason why no one saw anyone who was inside it. It was because the person equipped themselves with ODM Gear and used it as a way to escape underneath the cover of the steam." Erwin explained.

"But I also concluded that it's hardly possible based on the similar situation with Eren when he emerged from his titan. His equipment was damaged and even his uniform was gone, but the most important part was that Eren was so exhausted, that he couldn't stand up." Hanji said.

"The Female Titan had the ability to draw titans to her when she screamed, we didn't know she could do that, and the plan failed. We need to adapt our ways of thinking and concepts quickly if we want to outsmart the enemy." Erwin told her.

"If that titan power can be trained, then basing our perception and conclusions on the abilities of Eren, who is only a beginning to learn his power, is wrong. It is as you hypothesized, if the enemy used vapor as a cover and escaped. With the ODM Gear put on in advance, they could mingle with the scouts."

* * *

Marco zoomed around with his gear as he saw someone up ahead. 'Here it goes,' He thought, he turned around one tree until he was right in front of the guy. Pulling out his swords, he sliced at the guys neck, killing him.

"Gunther!" Marco heard someone yell, not even turning to look, he zoomed off to where Annie was.

"You can go now." Marco said. Annie nodded as she used her Gear to go towards where Eren and Levi's squad was.

Marco saw lightning strike down from the sky, meaning that Annie had transformed. Marco waited a few minutes until he decided to see what was taking her a while. Marco flew towards where he saw the lighting, hoping that Annie was alright.

When he got there, he saw Annie roundhouse kick a soldier as she landed on the ground, steam coming from her wounds.

"...KILL YOU!" Marco heard someone scream, turning his head, he saw Eren bite down on his hand, transforming into his titan form.

'I have to give Annie more time.' Marco thought, zooming towards Eren, who was running at Annie. Marco used his swords to cut across the palm of his hand, lighting striking him as he transformed.

Marco looked up to see Eren looking at him. 'Come on, come at me.' Marco thought.

Eren let out a roar as he went to punch Marco. Marco dodged it as he threw an uppercut, hitting Eren in the chin.

Eren took a few steps backward, he then went to punch Marco, who dodged it. He went to aim for his stomach. Eren grabbed his fist as he punched him in the face with his other hand.

Marco felt steam pour from his face, noticing that Eren didn't let go of his hand, he twisted his arm as he freed himself from Eren's grasp. He then kicked Eren in the gut, spit coming from Eren's titan mouth.

Marco knew he had to get Eren far away from Annie. He saw Eren run to punch him, he dodged it, realizing that Eren was letting his anger get the best of him, maybe he'll follow him if he gave chase.

Marco turned and ran away from Eren. Like he hoped, he heard Eren chasing him, away from Annie. Marco turned in mid run as he punched Eren in the face, sending Eren into a tree.

Eren blinked, before turning to look at Marco who got into a fighting stance, similar to Annie's. Eren roared as he went to go and punch him, Marco waited until he ducked at the last second and punched him in the teeth from the side.

Eren turned his head as he bit his teeth down on Marco's titan hand, ripping it from his titan body. Marco's titan took a few steps backwards as he started to regenerate his arm.

Eren tackled Marco to the ground as he started to punch repeatedly, tearing some of Marco's skin off his titan body. Marco pushed Eren off of him with his foot towards the side as he slowly got up, steam pouring from his body, the two not even hearing the sound of footsteps running towards them.

Eren went to punch him in the face, when he was stopped by Annie, who wrapped her arms underneath his armpits and brought him to the ground.

Eren turned to look at Annie with anger in his eyes. 'I'll kill them!' Eren thought. He punched her in the stomach, sending her flying into the air as she landed with her back against a tree.

Annie quickly got up and moved towards the side, right when Eren went to punch her and hit the tree instead, losing his fist in the process.

Eren looked up from the other side of the tree, to see Annie's foot come and swing his titan head off the body, falling to his knees.

Annie turned to look at Marco, who was emerging from his titan form. "See you….on the other side of the forest." Marco said, using his gear to disappear into the trees.

Annie turned and opened her jaw, the skin tearing as she bit down on the skin, pulling it off to reveal Eren. She then bit down on him, pulling him apart from his titan form as she put him in her mouth, making sure to not swallow him.

Annie turned and left Eren's steaming corpse, running to get out of the forest. 'I'm going to be going home, I'm going to meet my dad after five years.' Annie thought, not even hearing Mikasa come at her in rage.

* * *

Some time later.

* * *

Marco saw from the safety of the trees as Levi left someplace with an unconscious Eren in his arms, Mikasa right behind. Marco turned and jumped towards another tree as he used his gear to silently move towards, knowing that Levi would kill him if he caught him.

Marco saw Annie's titan form with tears streaming down her cheeks. She arose from her nape, her hand in front of her eyes as her body was racking uncontrollably as Marco landed on her steaming titan corpse

"Come on Annie, we have to get going before titans get us." Marco told her.

"I….just wanted to see my dad." Annie cried, tears streaming down her face as she started to choke on her sobs.

"I know, now we should get going." Marco said, jumping off of her titan as he transformed. Marco's titan form extended a hand towards her as she got on, he then put her on his shoulder as she latched a hook onto it so she wouldn't fall off.

Marco ran through the forest till he reached the clearing, he turned towards the setting sun as it cast it lasting rays of sunlight through the horizon, not even knowing that Jean was staring at the same sunset too as he rode back to Wall Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People! Sorry for making you guys wait but here's another update! The next chapter is going to be the last one of the series, so sad. But I'm trying to finish and write a Fairy Tail multi-chapter story, and more classified information. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading! Thank you!**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

In the middle of the night, a person could be seen writing a letter with only a candle as their source of light. They stopped as they looked out the window to see a full moon shining brightly down on Stohess District, before going back to writing their letter.

* * *

Jean muttered something under his breath as he sat in the carriage, disguised as Eren. He didn't even look like that suicidal maniac for crying out loud, but it was a part of the Commander's plan to try and see if Marco was the Male Titan.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Jean, Armin, and Mikasa were summoned by Erwin to discuss the plan of capturing the Female and Male Titan. "The plan is for when the Military Police escort us, Eren will escape the carriage he's riding in, and Jean will take his place. Our goal is to draw out the Male and Female Titan, and avoid transformation if possible." Erwin explained._

 _"If we can use Eren as bait to capture the two, then we won't need to be summoned. The Royal Capital will focus on them instead." Erwin finished saying._

 _"Nice." Eren said to Armin, looking at him and Mikasa who remained quiet, confusing Eren. "Now about the Female and Male Titan, Armin's the one who inferred it. He was the one who came up with this plan in the first place." Erwin told Eren._

 _"According to Jeans and Armin's hypothesis, which the two came up with when they contacted the Male Titan, there's a possibility that the Male Titan is from the 104th Trainee Squad." Erwin said. Eren glanced at Armin, who just looked away. "We think he caused the death of the two titans we caught along with someone else who we believe is the Female Titan."_

 _"Their names are Marco Bodt and Annie Leonhart." Erwin announced, silence soon filling the room._

 _"Marco….is dead, Jean said he saw his body." Eren said, horrified._

 _"Wish it were true Eren, but he looks exactly like him. And when he was going to kill me, Armin called out my name and the Male Titan stopped swinging his fist." Jean exclaimed._

 _"But what about Annie, what made you think that she's the Female Titan?" Eren asked._

 _"We already suspected that she killed the two titans. Advanced skills were necessary in needing them, so she used her own ODM Gear." Armin started to say. "Then during inspection, she presented Marco's gear and got away without suspicion."_

 _"But...why is Marco helping her?" Eren asked, still not believing what he was hearing._

 _"I don't know. I have no idea why he's working with her." Armin replied back._

 _"Hey kid, you said this was someone who you thought was the Male Titan, do you have any more proof?" Levi asked._

 _"He looks like Marco, down to the freckles on his face." Jean told Levi._

 _"And the Female Titan looks like Annie." Mikasa added._

 _"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE SAYING?!" Eren yelled, feeling angry at his friends for suggesting his friends were traitors._

 _"So in other words, they have no other proof, but they are going with the plan anyway." Levi asked._

 _"No proof, are you kidding me…" Eren said in disbelief. "Then why are you doing it? What if Annie turns out to be innocent?"_

 _"Then she gets off clean." Mikasa simply replied back._

 _"If that happens, I'll feel sorry for Annie. But still, if we do nothing, then Eren will just become a sacrifice for people in the center." Armin declared._

 _"How could you suspect Annie, and Marco, you guys are crazy…" Eren exclaimed._

 _"Eren, you fought with Annie in hand to hand combat, didn't the Female Titan's fighting style seem familiar?" Mikasa asked. "Plus, we haven't seen Samuel around that often. The last time we saw him was when Sasha saved his life. Marco and him do look similar in appearance." Jean told Eren._

* * *

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

Jean then decided that he was sick of waiting around doing nothing, he got out of the carriage, only to be stopped by an Mp. "Who told you to move Jaeger!" The Mp asked.

"How about this wig, you moron!" Jean said, clearly ticked off as he pulled off the wig. The soldier looked at him in shock as he ran over to Erwin. "Call me Jaeger again, and you're dead!"

"Commander, what is the plan?" Jean asked.

"Ask Squad Four for equipment." Erwin answered.

Jean nodded, saluting. "Sir!"

"Like the guts, but try not to swing them too hard where they'll get you killed." Levi told Jean.

Jean nodded his head in agreement as he ran off to go and join the others. As he was about to reach Squad four, he bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're-" Jean started to say, until he saw the person was wearing a black hood as they walked into a alleyway.

"What the…." Jean said, feeling like he should know the person. "Kirstein! Come on!" Jean heard a voice say. "Right, on my way!" Jean ran off again.

* * *

"She's climbing up the wall!" Jean said, shocked as the rest watched as Annie was going up higher and higher by the second.

"At this rate, she'll already be over the wall. She'll get away!" Armin exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Mikasa said, running towards the wall.

Armin felt a shadow cast over him as he turned to see Eren in his titan form, he was still missing his right arm and leg, but he was regenerating them. "Eren…." Armin started to say, until an idea came into his mind.

"Mikasa wait!" Armin cried out, causing the girl to look at him.

* * *

"Stop! Don't go after her!" Hanji commanded, her and the Scouts watching as Annie was almost to the top of the wall. _'We got horses prepared on the other side of the wall, but we'll be at a disadvantage on the flatland. What should I do?'_ Hanji thought.

Someone fly up past Hanji, who let out a confused sound, only to realize that it was Mikasa. Mikasa fired a hook onto the wall as she sliced off the fingers of Annie's right hand, which fell to the side.

"She reached her…" Armin said, standing in the palm of Eren's hand, the titan was most likely the person who threw Mikasa up.

Mikasa went to slice off Annie's left fingers, when someone already beaten her to it. "Wait, who are they!" Hanji asked. "That person…" Jean's eyes widened in realization. "I've seen them before!"

Mikasa watched in shock as the person stood on the bridge of Annie's nose, standing there for a few seconds before Annie fell. Annie let out what sounded like a cry, of sadness, and betrayal.

Mikasa turned to look at the person, her swords drawn out. The hooded person turned to look at her, though she couldn't see their face. "Who are you, an enemy, an ally?" Mikasa asked.

"Neither." They said, drawing out a smoke gun and firing it at her.

Mikasa's eyes widened as she went to move, only for the flare to hit the wall right next to her, smoke getting in Mikasa's eyes as she closed her eyes and started coughing.

When Mikasa opened her eyes, the smoke had cleared and the mysterious person was gone. Around that time, pieces of the wall started to fall off. "No good, the wall is falling apart." Mikasa said, turning to come face to face with a titan, inside the walls.

* * *

"Use your wires to make a netting to tie up the crystal, and hurry! We don't know when she might wake so we gotta make it fast." Hanji ordered the Scouts. "Understood…" Keji said.

Hanji watched as three people started to make a net around the crystal. "Squad leader!" A voice yelled, Hanji turning to see another member running towards her. "Yes?" She replied back.

"We asked people around for anyone that fit the description of Bodt, a lady who worked at a inn said that he was staying there for a couple of days…" The guy didn't even finish his sentence when Hanji grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"And?!" She asked.

"...we went to check out the room that she said he was staying in, but there was no one there, the room was empty." The member explained.

Hanji let out groan. "So we found nothing." She said. "Yeah." Jean looked away, after hearing what the member said. _'Where are you Marco? And what is it your planning?'_ Jean thought, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone spoke up.

"Is that a titan?" A scout asked, pointing at the wall which had a hole in it, revealing the face of a titan. The search for Marco Bodt would be put on a hold for a couple of days, because during those days is when things, became revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So this is the last chapter of The Traitorous Friend. *Starts crying* I might be doing a prequel to this, Lost Girls actually. Please, follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isyama.**

* * *

Jean leaned against the stone wall of some building, the urge of kicking something growing even stronger.

When the wall had been patched to hide the face of a titan, they had then received news that Wall Rose had been breached. After arriving where the titans were ripping apart another titan, they soon found out that Ymir was a titan shifter.

What was even more unsettling, was that Reiner and Bertholdt were the Colossal and Armored titans, the titans that breached Wall Maria five years ago.

The two had then captured Eren and Ymir and they were left to wait for backup. Luckily, Erwin came with members of the Garrison and Military Police and they soon set off.

The battle was, hard isn't even what they had done. More than half of the rescue team was killed, and Ymir had decided to stay with Reiner and Bertholdt. Not to mention that Eren had made a bunch of titans attack and rip apart another one.

Another thing that made him mad, was that they couldn't find Marco anywhere, he wasn't in Stohess, nor with the people who were sent to Mitras for safety. That was the icing on the cake for Jean's days.

"Um….excuse me, are you Jean Kirstein?" A voice asked, Jean turning to see a girl in a Mp uniform looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Um, someone asked me to give this to you if I see you." She said quickly, extending out a envelope that was shaking from her hands trembling.

"Thanks." Jean said, the girl only nodding before walking off.

Jean flipped the envelope over and stopped when he saw what was written on it, the initials M.B.

Jean's hands wouldn't stop shaking as he ripped it open, pulling out a few pieces of paper as he started to read.

 _Dear Jean, I don't even know how to explain what's happening. You're probably thinking about why I fought against you, and the answer isn't that simple._

 _The reason why I did what I did is because I had to find an answer to my question: does humanity still survive outside the walls? I mean, if Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie were attacking the walls, if they lived there, what would be their purpose?_

 _I soon found out that humanity is surviving beyond the walls. Titans aren't ruling over the world, and we have a much bigger enemy than them._

 _Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie are a part of civilization that are called the Marley, who want to wipe us off the world and want to possess a certain titan that has the ability to control all titans around them._

 _The world that we know of Jean is a lie, and always has been. And I have no doubt that the government will do anything to make sure that it won't get public._

 _I have faith that you, Eren, Mikasa and the others will do anything in order for the truth to be revealed. The people have been kept in the dark for too long, it's time that they know the truth._

 _I guess I better tell you my backstory before I run out of paper. I never really knew my father, my mother said he died before I was born. The only family I knew was my mother, and my grandparents. But other than that, I lived a pretty quiet life._

 _My grandparents died when I was five, and my mother would always be searching for work, so I took upon myself the chores around the house._

 _One day, I accidentally stumbled upon my dad's things. My mother threw a fit when she found me looking through them. I don't even know to this day what she did with that stuff._

 _The day before I left for the military, my mother walked me into a woods saying she needed to tell me something. It was then she told me she was a titan shifter, and she inherited her powers from my father._

 _At first I was happy, because I thought my father was secretly alive. But my mother told me that a titan shifter has only thirteen years left to live, before they have to pass it on to someone else, by eating the person who has the titan shifter powers._

 _The rest was a blur, I remember her saying to look in her drawers, and everything went black. I remember waking up with a titan body disintegrating and my mother's dead corpse bitten._

 _I buried my mother's body, and then went towards my house and found all these books my father had written._

 _Jean, you'll find these books in my old house. It'll tell you everything you need to know about Titan shifters and the outside world._

 _I already knew about the outside world from the books before Reiner and the others told me, but I just played along, hoping I could get some insider info. I also wanted to know if it still did exist after the twenty nine years before my father arrived._

 _I'm not coming back Jean. I'm going to try and sneak into the Marley country and pretend to be a normal Eldian in order to infiltrate them. It might take years or until my time is up as a titan shifter. I'll never know._

 _Nevertheless, Jean, I'm proud that you're my friend and I'm glad that I met you. Who knows, we might see each other sooner than we expect._

 _Your best friend, Marco._

Jean's hands were shaking as tears went down his face and onto the paper. "Marco…."

Meanwhile, riding on a horse, Marco looked back towards the walls as a smile went on his face, before continuing to go south.

 _The End_


End file.
